Live For Me
by Krunior-Rogan-Always
Summary: Dreams say that your husband will die in battle...fate says that if you save him today he'll die tomorrow...Live for me...read and review please ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:**** I own the story and nothing else except the characters you do not recognize**

**Dedication:****To my aunt Lillian who died many years ago and my great grandmother who also passed away from old age, also to every relative of every person who has passed away. May their hearts live on. May they rest in peace and be in company of the lord.**

**AN:****If you like it then you like it and if you don't then obviously you don't, review anyways**

------------------------------------------------------

Kristine Davis glowed as she saw her 20 year old daughter rub her own rounded belly and smile up at her husband. Her eyes welled up in tears at the thought of not having Junior next to her to see their first grandchild being born. She felt arms go over her shoulders and looked up to see a much younger image of Junior Davis.

"Mom, are you okay?" the seventeen year old asked his 39 year old mother who turned and wrapped her arms around her son's waist.

"I'm fine sweetheart, just…." her eyes welled up in tears again and he squeezed her shoulders

"Mom, you still have a whole life ahead of you, you can still be happy, you can do whatever you had plan…dad wouldn't want you to be like this, he'd want you to move on"

"Baby, you don't know how hard this is"

"I do, mom, I really do, because you weren't the only one who lost someone….we lost our father, Jay won't even remember him in ten years" he told his mother as his eyes lingered on his four year old sister. He detached himself from his mothers grasp and walked over to his older sister Zofia who took his hand and squeezed it.

Kris turned and walked towards the kitchen where she sat at the table. A headache took over her and suddenly an image stood before her and the kitchen faded into lighter colors to bring out the luminous shape of her deceased husband. Her hand flew to her mouth and she let out a strangled cry and tears spilt down her cheek. The image leaned forward and touched her cheek, brushing the tears away, his feathery and warm touch made her lean into his touch that she longed for every day.

"_Look at what you're doing to yourself Kris" he told her "Let me go, it's been two years, move on Kris, I want you to be happy, I don't want you alone, I want you happy" _

_Tears ran down her cheek fluently. _

"_Let go, Kris"_

"_I can't" she admitted and shook her head sadly "You where the one Junior, the only one, we had three kids together, I can't let you go, I still love you-"_

"_And I will always love you but, I know you where-are my only one but, if I was your only one than I would still be living" he informed her "God doesn't take the ones you love because he hates us, he takes the ones you love because he loves you and it's time for you to learn not, to depend on people around you it's to make you stronger for what has yet to come and….it's was just time for me to go" Junior's hazel eyes burned into hers looking deep into her soul "Keep living….live for me…" he told her and started to fade making the colors of the room darken to their original color_

"_Wait!" Kris yelled and went to grab onto his arm but, her hand made contact with nothing solid only warmth. His image came closer and he looked at her expectantly "Will you wait for me?" she asked her tears still falling _

"_Will you still love me?"_

"_Always" she stated_

_The corners of his mouth lifted slightly into half a smile "Then you my love, know my answer" he said and faded away completely. _

_Kris dissolved into sobs, her hands went to her eyes and she bowed low towards her knees._

_----------------------------------------------------_

Brown eyes snapped open when the young 37 year old woman woke in a sweat. She looked to her right and spotted her husband next to her sleeping soundly…and alive. She swung her feet off of the mattress and pulled her white silk robe over her body, protecting herself from the cold winds coming through the cracks of the open door. She pulled the door completely open and ran silently down the hall to open the door on the far end of the hallway, there slept their oldest daughter Zofia…still had her soft womanly curves of eighteen years, no bump. She closed the door and opened the one across from it where a two year old slept with her pink blanket wrapped tightly around her small body. She walked three doors down and walked in trough the wide open door of a dark blue room where the moonlight seeped through the curtains, at the corner of the room slept a fifteen year old boy, his pillow under his broken arm and the covers askew on the floor.

She side-stepped the shoe that laid on the floor and picked up the covers before pulling them over the teenagers body.

Closing the door of his room she commenced walking to her own bedroom. Her door creaked back open as if she was the star in a suspense movie that was about to get murdered.

Her eyes moved across her husband, safe and sound…no luminous shape around him, she reached out and touched his smooth shoulder….his shoulder was warm but solid.

He stirred and his eyes blinked open.

"Kris?" he asked confused "What are you doing up?" he asked, her eyes gazed into his and she threw her arms around body "baby, what's wrong?" he asked but, hugged her back just as hard, feeling her tears slide down his chest.

"I love you" she whispered into his ear and kissed his shoulder, murmuring 'I love you's' and placing her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too" he said back and rocked her softly back and forth "Kris, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

"Don't do it" she pleaded and pulled away from him for a second before embracing him again

"Do what?"

"Don't join the military, don't do it, please"

Junior shook his head and looked her in the eye after pulling her away a little, holding her at arms length

"Kris, we talked about this, I'm giving the officer my answer tomorrow, I thought you said that you'd support me" he told her and watched as she struggled to get closer to him again.

"Junior, I can't let you do it, I won't let you do it, what if something happens to you, what if your gone forever?" she hugged him tighter this time and he did too.

"Kris, I want to be part of saving people, I can make a change, I can help save our country, we need to save our country"

"But,_**I **_have to save_**you**_" she stated and he understood

"You had one of your-" she interrupted him by nodding her head and burying her head into the side of his neck.

"Kris…someday it's going to happen…it's our fate"

"I don't give a rats-ass about fate , it's not going to happen today, or tomorrow or the day after…Junior please don't do it…don't" she sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her temple.

"I wont, I wont" he told her re-assuring "I promise"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris placed the bowl of cereal in front of her oldest daughter.

"Morning" she muttered and twirled the silver spoon around the bowl before putting it down and sighing "Mom, what do you do when a guy doesn't like you and you want to make him jealous?"

Kris' eyes widened and she placed her hand over her daughters "Keep you knees closed" she told her, the younger Davis woman drew her eyebrows together and shook her head "I was planning to" she admitted and decided to let it go "Where's dad?"

Kris sighed deeply "He…uh went to tell the officer at the military station that he will not be joining"

"What?" Zofia asked

"He decided against it" now go get ready for school

Ten minutes later she heard a giggling from the doorway and raised her head to see her son carrying his little sister around his hip.

"Jamelle what time does your first class at Davidson start?" she asked her son, looking at his jeans and red polo shirt questioningly

"Well since it's the first day, sophmores go at eleven and since it's eight, I'm not about to jump into the uniform" he told her and smiled his fathers smile.

A knock came from the door.

"You want me to get it?" the fifteen year old asked

"No, I'll get it, you give Jaylyn her cereal" she ordered and handed him the toddler cereal, her heels thumped onto the wood floors until she got to the front door, the peephole informed her that an officer was standing just outside. She opened the door a crack.

"Can I help you?"

He looked serious and sad at the same time "Are you Mrs. Kristine Davis?" he asked

Kris held her breath "Yes"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Davis but, your husbands car was found smashed into a tree, his body lay…." and that was the last thing she heard before she hit the floor hard…her whole world turned black and all she could see was a luminous shape that she would see once again in two more years….

"_Keep living….live for me…" _

----END----

**AN:**

Remember guys God loves us and what he does is done for a reason…all of those who have lost someone keep this in mind and remember that even though you cant see the dead you can still feel them and they are there every step of the way.

Love Paola (A.K.A. Krunior-Rogan-Always)


End file.
